OMG
by leebonbonie
Summary: YUNJAE / GS /1-SHOOT / Jaejoong meyakini jika namja yang dijuluki si tatapan kutukan bernama Jung Yunho itu adalah seorang penyihir dan sialnya ia harus terjebak memiliki hubungan yang Jaejoong anggap mengerikan bersama namja itu / hiks aku akan dikutuk sebentar lagi.


"O.M.G"

.

LEE BONBONIE *a.l.m.b.e*

.

Genre : Romance, comedy (?) . ETC

.

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, ETC.

.

Length : 1-Shoot

.

Rated : T

.

Warning: GS (GENDERSWITCH), typos bertebaran, EYD tidak beraturan, OOC, DLDR.

.

NOTE : Mungkin cerita pasaran. Masih perlu perhatian dan pembelajaran. Cerita murni hasil pemikiran, penglihatan dan imaginasi yang muncul di berbagai tempat. Jika ada terdapat kesamaan di lain cerita, itu hanya kebetulan yang tidak disengaja.

..

THANKS BEFORE

..

Summary : Jaejoong meyakini jika namja yang dijuluki si tatapan kutukan bernama Jung Yunho itu adalah seorang penyihir dan sialnya ia harus terjebak memiliki hubungan yang Jaejoong anggap mengerikan bersama namja itu / hiks aku akan dikutuk sebentar lagi /

..

KLIKK

Jaejoong tersenyum dengan tangan menutup hidung dan mulutnya, malu dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan barusan, tapi tidak dapat ia pungkiri juga jika ia merasa lega serta puas sekarang.

Jaejoong baru saja mengirin pesan cinta pada Sunbae yang ia sukai. Sunbae yang adalah ketua osis dan sangat berkharsima menurutnya. Pesan itu bertuliskan 'aku menyukaimu sunbae, maukah bertemu denganku di atap sekolah saat pulang sekolah? dari Kim Jaejoong kelas 2-3' begitulah isi pesan lugu seorang Kim Jaejoong yang belum pernah memiliki hubungan kekasih sekalipun namun memaksakan dirinya untuk menembak seorang sunbae yang ia sukai atas desakan teman sebangkunya yang adalah Key si siswi blak-blakan. Bahkan awalnya pesan itu Key lah yang mengetikkan. Key berkata pada Jaejoong jika tidak segera bertindak ataupun menyatakan perasaan pada Sunbae yang bernama Kim Hyunjoong itu, Jaejoong tidak akan memiliki kesempatan lagi karena Hyunjoong sudah ditingkat akhir dan menurut Key, Hyunjoong yang lumayan famous itu akan memiliki seorang yang spesial jika tidak segera di ikat. Lagi pula jika Jaejoong tidak menyatakan perasaan hingga Hyunjoong lulus, Jaejoong akan merasakan penyesalan seumur hidup yang tak akan terlupakan. Yah menurut Jaejoong, Key memang sedikit berlebihan sih, tidak mungkin juga dia sampai menyesal seumur hidup hanya karena tidak menyatakan perasaan. Yah tapi karena Jaejoong cukup terpengaruh omongan Key, jadilah dia meyakinkan diri untuk menyatakan perasaan. Ah Jaejoong sangat gugup dan berdebar sekarang, padahal ini masih jam pelajaran dan pulang sekolah masih lima jam lagi, aigooya...

..

..  
Berkali-kali Jaejoong menghirup udara sejuk di atap sekolah tempatnya berpijak ini karena ia merasa merinding dan berdebar bersamaan di tengah kegugupannya. Jaejoong sudah berada di atap sekolah yang telah menyambutnya dengan sinar matahari yang terik namun memberikan angin yang begitu sepoi bahkan lumayan kencang. Ia sudah menunggu sepuluh menit dari waktu pulang sekolah dan sampai sekarang Jaejoong tidak menemukan batang hidung sunbae yang disukainya keluar dari pintu yang di bilang kadang baik kadang rusak itu. Jaejoong jadi cukup resah jika sunbae yang ia sukai tidak akan datang ke tempat yang ia tuliskan di pesan, sampai sekarang Jaejoong bahkan tidak mendapatkan balasan dari pesannya. Dalam hati Jaejoong bertanya-tanya apa ia sudah di tolak atau si sunbae sedang sibuk dengan tugas ketua osisinya?. Ah Jaejoong tidak tahu. Sebaiknya ia menunggu tiga puluh menit lagi dan jika belum datang juga Jaejoong yakini jika ia telah di tolak.

KRIETT

Jaejoong menoleh pada seorang siswa yang muncul setelah membuka pintu atap dengan wajah yang tak terlihat jelas. Ditatapi Jaejoong wajah siswa itu dengan seksama dan dia langsung mengkeret takut ketika menyadari jika itu adalah siswa yang memiliki rumor aneh. Rumor yang mengatakan jika siswa itu adalah namja yang bisa memberikan kutukan walau hanya menatap matanya dan sekarang Jaejoong begitu takut, ia mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalanan di bawah sana, mengabaikan namja yang Jaejoong rasa sedang menatap intens padanya.

Jaejoong merinding ketika siswa itu sudah berdiri disampingnya dan berseru lirih dengan suara berat.

"kau Kim Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong mau tidak mau menoleh, memilih mengangguk sebagai jawabannnya dengan tatapan mata yang mengarah kesepantunya dan sepatu siswa yang berdiri disampingnya. Wah sepatunya keren seru Jaejoong dalam hati dan ia menggeleng keras ketika pikirannya malah dengan anehnya mengarah pada sepatu namja itu.

"jadi kau Kim Jaejoong atau bukan?" tanyanya lagi ketika melihat siswi disampingnya itu mengangguk lalu menggeleng kemudian, membuatnya menyerngit bingung.

Jaejoong rasa sebaiknya ia tidak mengeluarkan suara dan ia memilih mengangguk lagi untuk membenarkan jika dirinya adalah Kim Jaejoong.

"baiklah, kita bisa mulai menjalin hubungan dari sekarang"

Jaejoong mengerjap lalu menatap ke dalam mata musang didepannya yang terhias senyum seringai tipis namun setelahnya tercetak raut datar diwajahnya yang menurut Jaejoong sangat membahayakannya. 'ah aku menatap matanya, omg apa aku akan terkena kutukan?' resah Jaejoong dalam hati. Jaejoong kembali menggeleng dan ia memutuskan mencerna perkataan siswa yang terkenal karena keanehannya yang Jaejoong ketahui bernama Jung Yunho itu barusan.

"aaaa.. maksud sunbae?" Jaejoong mencoba biasa saja dan bersikap sopan pada siswa didepannya, berpikir siapa tau saja ia tidak terkena kutukan karena sudah berlaku baik pada siswa yang ia kira memiliki kekuatan penyihir.

Yunho mengambil ponsel yang ada disakunya dan membuka-buka aplikasi yang Jaejoong sendiri bingung dan tak tahu.

"kau mengirimiku pesan ini dan aku menerimamu"

Setelah membaca sebanyak tiga kali layar ponsel yang menampakkan pesan yang ia kirim tadi pagi untuk sunbae yang ia sukai, kepala Jaejoong rasanya mulai akan pecah. Inilah namanya kejatuhan duren runtuh, bukan mendapat rezeki yang banyak, tapi Jaejoong benar-benar kejatuhan duren yang akan membuat kepalanya pecah, gegar otak, hancur dan berakhir diamputasi(?). Ah Jaejoong terlalu hiperbolis.

Jaejoong tidak tahu harus berkata apa, ia rasa lidahnya sedang syok dan membuatnya kelu untuk berbicara walau untuk menolak pernyataan yang ia rasa akan menyelamatkan hidupnya agar tidak menyesal seumur hidup karena akan menjalin hubungan bersama sunbae yang dijuluki 'si tatapan kutukan'.

"ayo pulang"

"ss-sunbae" Jaejoong bergetar di tempatnya berdiri dan rasanya ia mau menangis karena di landa ketakutan dan kebingungan. Yunho menatap bingung pada Jaejoong yang berkeringat padahal angin menghembus mereka dengan cukup kencang, bahkan Yunho sempat melihat celana dalam Jaejoong yang mengintip karena roknya yang beberapa kali tersingkap. Ah Yunho menyukai pemandangan itu Jadi ia tidak perlu memberitahukan Jaejoong yang sekarang seperti mati berdiri dengan wajah loading 99 persen.

"wae?"

Suara Yunho sangat berat dan menurut Jaejoong itu adalah suara ancaman yang bisa membuatnya menjadi kodok saat ini juga jika menyatakan ia tidak mau menjalin hubungan dengan Yunho. Hiks, kenapa nasib Jaejoong seperti ini, padahal dia baru pertama ini akan mencoba memiliki kekasih.

"aa-aniyo" akhirnya Jaejoong hanya bisa terisak dalam hati dengan mata yang memandangi tangannya yang di tarik oleh Yunho keluar dari atap sekolah.

..

..  
Setelah ia sudah berada di dalam kamarnya, baru Jaejoong bisa bernafas lega dan memakan ice cream sebagai teman menangisnya dan memikirkan kelanjutan hubungan yang dianggapnya mengerikan.

Jaejoong baru saja memeriksa dengan teliti pesan yang ia kirimkan tadi pagi dengan pikiran yang mulai jernih karena sudah menghabiskan dua cup ice cream yang biasanya sukses membuatnya dalam good mood, dan setelah sukses memperhatikan dengan seksama, matanya melebar karena ia menyadari kesalahannya yang telah salah mengetik nomor. Nomor yang tampak sama 767 dengan 676. Ah Jaejoong pabbo dan ia bisa gila jika memikirkan kesalahannya yang sangat fatal itu. Nasib oh nasib, kenapa ia dipermainkan dengan sangat tak berkeprikenormalan begini.

"ah aku bisa gila!" Jaejoong mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan memilih mengistirahatkan mentalnya yang dari tadi seperti di ajak bermain catur karena penuh teka-teki. Oke Jaejoong mulai berlebihan.

..

..  
"keputusan yang bagus, buat ia selalu bersamamu seperti pasangn normal lainnya dan jangan sampai membuat orang curiga karena kau sudah membuat image terlalu aneh, jika kau terlalu aneh mereka yang berusaha mencarimu juga akan curiga padamu dan membahayakanmu"

Yunho mengangguk patuh dan pergi dari ruang besar yang memiliki banyak buku itu dengan langkah cepat dan menuju kekamarnya dengan seringaian kecil.

..

..  
Jaejoong menghentikan langkah riangnnya dan meringis ketika dilihatnya Yunho berdiri di pintu gerbang dengan posisi bersedekap dada. Menungguinya kah? Ah Jaejoong bahkan tidak berharap ia akan ditunggui oleh Yunho apalagi di depan gerbang sekolah yang akan ditatapi dengan wajah menakjubkan oleh murid-murid yang melihatnya. Tentu saja menakjubkan jika seorang siswi sederhana seperti Jaejoong berjalan berdampingan bersama siswa yang ditakuti sesekolahan bahkan para guru sekalipun. Rumor itu bermula dari saat penerimaan siswa/i baru, Yunho saat itu begitu pendiam dengan rambut mangkuknya yang menutupi sebagian matanya dan ketika ada seorang anggota osis memerintahnya untuk membersihkan kebun belakang sekolah yang sangat mengoleksi berbagai jenis sampah, Yunho langsung menatap dengan mata yang diakui oleh anggota osis itu jika tatapannya sangat seram dan penuh ancaman. Lalu besoknya tersebar kabar jika orang tua dari seorang anggota osis yang sempat bersiteru dengan Yunho itu pisah dan saling membenci. Kabar itu belum membuat Yunho dijuluki 'tatapan kutukan'. Namun setelah besoknya ketika ada anggota preman yang mencoba membuat masalah dengan Yunho yang membuat Yunho harus masuk keruang kedisiplinan untuk pertama kalinya di tahun pertamanya, dua anggota itu langsung dikabarkan memiliki kecelakaan yang cukup membuat orang bergidik resah. Satunya kecelakaan yang membuat ia harus di rawat di rumah sakit selama seminggu dan satunya lagi mendapat musibah kebakaran. Dan besoknya rumor langsung menyebar dan pernyataan Jung Yunho adalah namja yang bisa memberikan kutukan hanya saat menentang dan menatap matanya menyebar meluas seperti kilat menyambar. Lebih meyakinkan lagi karena Yunho tidak menyangkal sama sekali, diamnya seolah membenarkan itu semua. Itulah asal usul rumor tersebut dan setiap kali Jaejoong teringat itu, Jaejoong akan menyatakan betapa tidak beruntungnya ia malah terjebak hubungan dengan namja si tukang kutuk. Ah Jaejoong rasanya mau berteriak frustasi saat ini juga.

"Palli" tak perlu perintah dua kali karena Jaejoong langsung terbirit menghampiri Yunho yang menatap dingin padanya.

"ah mian" Jaejoong mencoba bersikap baik karena ia sedang cari aman. Dalam hati Jaejoong hanya berharap jika Yunho cepat bosan padanya dan melepasnya, itu saja harapan Jaejoong saat ini.

..

..  
Ini adalah kali pertama Jaejoong benar-benar berduaan dengan Yunho dalam waktu yang ia rasa lebih dari satu jam. Jaejoong merutuk dalam hati dengan keadaannya saat ini. Ketika itu Yunho mengajaknya untuk bertemu di atap setelah pulang sekolah melalui pesan yang sangat bisa membuat jantung Jaejoong mau copot rasanya. Pesan itu hanya pesan singkat berisi empat kata 'betemu di atap sekolah' namun pesan itu sungguh membuat Jaejoong seperti menerima pesan jika ia akan di cabut nyawanya oleh malaikat maut. Jaejoong terlalu hiperbolis tapi itulah yang ia rasakan saat itu. Dengan tangan bergetar dan jantung yang hampir putus dari tempatnya, Jaejoong pun membalas jika ia tidak bisa karena akan ada kuis susulan untuknya setelah pulang sekolah. Namun ia harus mengacak rambutnya frustasi ketika Yunho malah membalasnya dengan pesan 'akan aku tunggu sampai datang'. Jaejoong hanya bisa meringis dan membalas 'baiklah' dengan perasaan tak ikhlas. Lalu setelah Jaejoong tiba diatap sekolah, ia terdiam ketika mendapati Yunho malah tidur dengan tubuh yang duduk berhandar pada dinding atap. Jaejoong cukup mengagumi wajah tenang Yunho yang menurutnya cukup tampan dengan rahang tegas itu. Dan sekarang Jaejoong bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia sudah menunggui Yunho yang terlelap nyenyak selama sekitar satu jam lebih dan Jaejoong yang mulai bosan jadi merasa ikut mengantuk karena angin sangat membelainya begitu lembut.

"apa sebaiknya aku tidur saja?, sebentar mungkin tak apa" Jaejoong mengangguk setuju akan idenya tersebut dan menaruh tasnya ke lantai sebagai bantal dan mulai membaringkan tubuhnya nyaman disana. Hanya beberapa menit dan Jaejoong sudah terlelap tanpa tahu jika sangat berbahaya terlelap disamping Yunho yang mulai bergerak bangun.

Bangun dari tidurnya Jaejoong meregangkan dengan bebas tubuhnya yang cukup pegal dibeberapa bagian, dan ketika matanya yang sudah cukup jelas melihat kearah bawah kakinya, ia melotot horor ketika melihat kepala Yunho yang berada sangat dekat dengan lututnya yang terangkat, mata Yunho bahkan menatap kedalam roknya.

Jaejoong langsung bereaksi murka, memekik dan menendang-nendang kesembarang arah yang sialnya tidak ada satupun yang mengenai Yunho yang sempat menghela lega melihat kecoa keluar dari area pribadi Jaejoong dan setelahnya Yunho menatap datar pada Jaejoong.

"apa yang kau lakukaaannn?!" pekik Jaejoong dengan emosi memuncak.

"byeontae" Jaejoong mau menangis karena kesal, namun ia tahan karena ia tidak boleh terlihat mengenaskan dengan menangis didepan namja yang ia kira telah melecehkannya.

"tadi ada kecoak yang masuk di rokmu dan aku hanya memeriksanya tadi"

Jawaban Yunho sangat santai, tanpa beban dan tanpa penyesalan, membuat Jaejoong geram dan berdiri tegak lalu melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat kearah Yunho yang masih menatap datar padanya. Jaejoong tidak tahu dari mana keberaniannya tapi ia sudah memukuli Yunho dengan membabi buta dan tanpa ampun.

"dasar mesum! kau melecehkanku! brengsek! hiks"

Yunho awalnya menerima pukulan yang cukup menyakitkan dari Jaejoong, namun ketika medengar Jaejoong menangis, Yunho langsung menangkap kedua tangan Jaejoong dan menatap tajam pada Jaejoong yang mulai mengkeret ketakutan karena tatapan Yunho.

"sudah kubilang jika ada kecoa di dalam rokmu!"

nada Yunho cukup membuat Jaejoong menambah kadar tangisnya dan Jaejoong berjongkok agar tangisnya sedikit teredam.

"hiks.. hiks"

Yunho mendesah lemah dan menghampiri Jaejoong yang berjongkok. Ikut berjongkok disamping Jaejoong dengan tangan yang mengusap punggung Jaejoong pelan.

"aku tidak berbohong jika tadi ada kecoa didalam rokmu tapi sudah keluar" Yunho mencoba memakai nada sabar namun Jaejoong yang sudah terlanjur menangis ketakutan karena menyadari jika sebentar lagi ia akan kena kutukan dari Yunho tak bisa mendengar nada lembut Yunho. Pikirannya hanya ia belum siap membuat keluarganya kesusahan karena kutukannya.

"hiks, mianhae kalau begitu. Tapi jangan kutuk aku"

Yunho terkekeh karena nada memohon Jaejoong sangat lucu menurutnya dan ia beralih mencoba membuat Jaejoong berdiri.

"hentikan tangismu dan aku tidak akan mengutukmu"

Jaejoong mengangguk dengan wajah basah karena tangisnya dan ia segera menghentikan tangisnya. Lalu saat melihat Yunho menyeringai padanya membuat Jaejoong kembali berpikiran resah dengan kepala menunduk.

"lagi pula apa yang bisa kulihat?, hanya celana pendek bergambar spongebob, tidak ada yang menarik"

Entah itu sindiran atau godaan agar Jaejoong segera menghilangkan tangisnya yang masih sesegukan, namun itu sukses membuat Jaejoong merona malu.

"besok buatkan bekal! kita makan disini dan ayo pulang"

"ne"

Yunho menyukai ini. Jaejoong yang berwajah lugu dan sangat penurut padanya serta melakukan hal yang tidak terduga padanya. Yunho rasa ia tidak menyesal menerima Jaejoong.

#ah Yunho salah sangka, sebenarnya Jaejoong kan salah nomor -_-#

..

..  
"Jaejoong-ah! jadi kenapa kau malah menjadi kekasih you-know-who?"

Jaejoong membuat wajahnya cemberut dan bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. "aku salah ketik nomor dan anehnya dia malah menerimaku yang saat itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa"

Key tersenyum miris pada Jaejoong lalu tangannya terulur untuk menepuk pelan pundak Jaejoong.

"geurom aku akan ke atap sekolah untuk makan bekal bersama"

Key hanya menatap prihatin pada punggung lemas Jaejoong yang tenggelam dibalik pintu kelas dan ia menghela nafas lemah. Cukup sedih karena tidak bisa membantu Jaejoong yang dirasanya dalam keadaan bahaya. Ah Key berlebihan.

..

..  
"kenapa kau makan berantakan sekali!"

Jaejoong meringis ketika mendapati seruan dingin dari Yunho, membuat ia langsung membersihkan butiran dari makanannya yang ada dipinggiran bekalnya. Bagaimana tidak berantakan jika beberapa kali tangan Jaejoong bergetar ketika Yunho menatap intens padanya yang akan menyuap, alhasil Jaejoong yang setengah takut setengah gugup menumpahkan suapannya sesikit dan berhamburan. Jaejoong meringis memikirkan itu.

"masakanmu cukup enak" itu pujian Yunho dan Jaejoong tanpa sadar tersenyum menatap Yunho. Orang yang memuji masakannya selalu membuat Jaejoong senang, tak terkecuali Yunho yang cukup ia takuti.

Yunho terdiam menatap Jaejoong yang masih tersenyum padanya dan ia menoleh kesamping kanannya, mengalihkan dari senyuman Jaejoong yang membuat dirinya cukup salah tingkah namun merasa cukup senang bersamaan karena mendapat senyuman dari yeoja yang ia rasa mulai ia sukai ini.

"gomawo Yunho-ah" itu adalah kali pertama Jaejoong berkata padanya dengan nada normal dan ramah, tidak tertekan ataupun ketakutan, dan Yunho hanya mengangguk lugu karena itu.

"cepat habiskan makananmu dan kembali ke kelas"

Jaejoong mengangguk, namun kemudian ia terkejut ketika Yunho malah mengambil alih sendok makannya dan memenuhi sendok itu dengan makanannnya. Jaejoong pikir Yunho yang sudah menghabiskan bekalnya masih ingin makan, tapi ternyata Yunho malah mengarahkan sendok itu pada Jaejoong yang menyerngit bingung.

"aku suapi biar cepat"

Jaejoong pun hanya mengangguk dan merona di balik aktivitas suapan Yunho yang sangat sabar padanya. Oh ini sisi Yunho yang menurut Jaejoong sangat manis dan Jaejoong tersenyum malu karenanya.

..

..  
"sejauh ini Yunho aman dan ia berhasil menjaga dirinya, aku sangat bersyukur"

Pria paruh baya yang menjabat sebagai direktur di perusahaan besar itu tersenyum lega menatap anaknya yang tertidur lelap, ia lalu menutup pintu kamar anaknya dan membalik menghadap adiknya.

"aku sudah menghack semua jaringan mereka dan tinggal menunggu hari saja mereka akan benar-benar hancur dan bersiap untuk memenjarakan mereka seumur hidup" Jung Changmin tersenyum senang melihat hyungnya itu mengangguk dengan wajah lega.

"syukurlah, Yunho sudah sangat lama menahan diri, mereka mengincar Yunho bertahun-tahun dan kita mencari mereka bertahun-tahun juga. Cukup istri dan anak perempuanku yang berhasil mereka bunuh, tidak untuk kali ini, anak bungsuku"

..

..  
Jaejoong perhatikan Yunho yang berjalan cepat mengarah padanya dengan wajah yang biasa ia tampilkan. Dingin dan penuh kecuekan. Jaejoong mengkeret ketakutan karena di landa panik melihat Yunho yang seperti itu walau dalam hatinya ia juga memuji Yunho yang menjadi begitu keren disetiap harinya. Jika 'julukan itu' tidak melekat pada Yunho, Jaejoong kira mungkin Yunho akan menjadi siswa populer karena postur tubuhnya yang sangat bagus dan wajahnya yang tidak jelek.

Jaejoong menatap cemas pada Yunho yang menariknya tanpa sepatah kata ke ruang komputer yang berada terdekat dari kantin tempatnya duduk tadi dan menutup rapat pintunya lalu mengunci.

Yang Jaejoong perhatikan di ruang yang cukup remang-remang ini, wajah Yunho terlihat berkeringat seperti kelelahan dengan nafas yang memburu. Jaejoong bertanya-tanya dalam hati ada apa dengan Yunho.

"nafas"

Jaejoong bingung, apa barusan Yunho mengatakan nafas? apa? kenapa? untuk apa?.

Jaejoong terkejut ketika melihat Yunho terjatuh kelantai dengan bunyi yang cukup membuat Jaejoong meringis, dan dilihatnya Yunho seperti sedang terserang asma.

"beri aku nafas"

Jaejoong berjongkok mendekati Yunho dan ia panik ketika ruangan yang cukup gelap ini tidak ada orang. Jaejoong belum pernah mengatasi hal urgent seperti ini sebelumnya dan sekarang sekujur tubuh Jaejoong terasa bergetar karena merasa ia akan membuat seseorang mati karena tidak bisa membantu. Jaejoong belum pernah malakukan pernapasan buatan atau istilah kerennya adalah CPR, bagaimana ini.

"aa-aku ti-dak tahu" cicit Jaejoong penuh rasa ketakutan dan ia terkejut ketika Yunho menarik kerah bajunya dan membuat bibirnya tertabrak pada bibir hati Yunho yang hampir terlihat pingsan dengan mata yang sudah terpejam.

"nafas" suara lirih Yunho membuat Jaejoong hampir menangis tanpa peduli dengan bibirnya yang berdarah lantaran benturan tadi. Dengan gerakan spontan Jaejoong meniupkan nafasnya dengan sekuat tenaganya pada Yunho walalu ia tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan sudah benar atau salah, yang Jaejoong pikirkan hanya ia harus segera meniupkan nafas pada Yunho agar tidak mati.

Entah perasaan Jaejoong saja kah atau proses CPRnya telah berhasil ia lakukan dan sekarang Jaejoong yang bingung pada dirinya sendiri yang malah merasa sesak nafas lantaran Yunho yang telah sadar tengah melakukan sesuatu pada bibinya. Apa Yunho sedang memberikan nafas buatan juga padanya, tapi kenapa Jaejoong malah merasa ia lebih kehilangan nafas di saat Yunho yang saat ini ia rasa sedang mengemut bibirnya?. Apa ini? Jaejoong tidak mengerti. Akhirnya karena sudah tidak tahan, Jaejoong pun memukul dada Yunho agar Yunho yang tadi memegangi tengkuknya segera melepasnya dan menghentikan proses CPR yang malah membuat Jaejoong sesak nafas. Apa Yunho mau membuatnya mati karena kehabisan nafas, yang benar saja setelah ia menyelamatkan Yunho.

Jaejoong duduk tegak dengan dada yang kembang-kempis untuk mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Ah jantung Jaejoong rasanya mau meledak karena terlalu berdebar dan Jaejoong rasa ia sangat lemas.

Yunho bangkit berduduk dan mengeringai pada Jaejoong yang masih sibuk bernafas.

"gomawo sudah membantuku bernafas dan mian bibirmu berdarah"

Jaejoong menoleh pada Yunho dan ia mengangguk. "gwaenchana, tapi kenapa sunbae memberikan nafas buatan yang malah membuatku sesak nafas, sunbae salah cara sepertinya"

Wajah memerah Jaejoong sangat manis menurut Yunho dan ia hampir tergelak dengan perkataan polos Jaejoong barusan jika tidak mengingat ia masih harus jaga image.

"yang benar yang seperti apa?, jadi tadi caraku salah?" Yunho hanya berkata datar namun dalam hati ia terbahak karena kepolosan Jaejoong dan pikirnya bermain sedikit pada kepolosan Jaejoong mungkin akan sangat mengasikkan untuknya.

"ya seperti yang kulakukan barusan"

Yunho mengangguk mengerti. "mungkin kau mau mempraktekkannya lagi padaku?"

Jaejoong menggeleng cepat dan Yunho tersenyum geli.

"tapi kau harus melakukannya lagi ketika aku seperti tadi. Aku tadi terkena alergi, alergi kacang tanah dan aku akan mulai sesak nafas seperti tadi jika alergiku mulai muncul dalam waktu sepuluh menit setelah memakan kacang tanah, setengah jam lagi akau akan sesak nafas jika belum meminum obat, jadi setelah kita keluar dari sini ingatkan aku untuk meminum obat sebelum aku sesak nafas lagi"

Mulut Jaejoong membulat dan ia mengangguk mengerti. Lalu matanya mengeliling pada ruangan. "sunbae, ayo kita keluar" seru Jaejoong dengan mata mengarah pada Yunho yang menatapnya serius.

Yunho berseru lirih. "walau kau salah nomor dan salah menyatakan suka, aku tidak akan melepasmu! kau sudah ku kutuk untuk bersamaku seumur hidup"

Mata Jaejoong melebar "mwo? seumur hidup?" lalu ia mengerjap resah.

"walau sebenarnya aku bukan penyihir seperti katamu, aku hanya manusia biasa" lanjut Yunho yang membuat cetakan persenan dari loading yang lambat mulai tampak didahi Jaejoong.

"mwo?" oke Jaejoong bingung saat ini. Kemana sebenarnya arah pembicaraan mereka ini?.

"kau tidak mau bersamaku seumur hidup?" Yunho dengan mudah mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Ia tahu Jaejoong saat ini tengah kebingungan dan Yunho yakin jika perkataannya tentang bukan penyihir mungkin sudah terlupakan oleh Jaejoong. Yunho hanya merasa ada untungnya jika Jaejoong masih menganggapnya bisa mengutuk seseorang dengan kekuatan penyihir. Hei Yunho bukan penyihir dan rumor itu hanya bohong belaka, mereka itu hanya sedang sial dan terkena nasib buruk, Yah tapi karena Yunho harus menyamar dan menyembunyikan diri iapun tidak menyangkal rumor itu.

Kembali pada Jaejoong yang terlihat berpikit keras dengan alis hampir menyatu. Menurut Jaejoong, itu adalah pertanyaan paling menakutkan yang pernah Jaejoong dengar. Menjawab tidak ia akan dikutuk jadi kodok dan menjawab iya, ia akan terjebak selamanya dengan Yunho. Lalu Jaejoong harus menjawab apa?

#ah Jaejoong masih mengira Yunho adalah seorang penyihir. ck. ck -_- dasar tak fokus, minum AQ*A sana..kekeke#

"kau menyukaiku kan?"

Ini bahkan lebih menakutkan lagi dari pertanyaan sebelumnya dan Jaejoong rasa jika ia menjawab tidak ia akan dikutuk jadi batu. Eomma bagaimana ini, batin Jaejoong merana.

"na-nan niga johayo" kata Jaejoong yang sedikit meringis dan ragu-ragu. Yah Jaejoong lagi-lagi mencari aman namun kenapa ia malah terpana ketika melihat Yunho tersenyum senang padanya, membuat Jaejoong merasa panas dan berdebar. Jaejoong menelan susah salivanya. Apa ini, ia merasa ingin membalas senyuman manis Yunho padanya.

"nado johayo" dan Jaejoong merinding karena balasan Yunho yang tidak pernah ia perkirakan sebelumnya. Anehnya sekarang Jaejoong malah melambung pada perasaan senang yang tak ia mengerti.

'Oh my God, ada apa denganku?'

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..  
END

.  
Wehehe.. Bonie here. Miss me? #nooo #oh so sadddd#

.  
Ini hanya 1shoot jadi ane harap readers pandai mengerti konflik #yg tidak sperti konflik# sederhananya ya.. ehehe..

.  
.in/?q=node/4#comments #ini link u/ kalian yang mau baca ff YJ di web/blog yang dibuat khusus untuk FF YJ.. mungkin ane bkal post disana juga klo di ffn sulit.. ya geunyang info#

.  
Annyeong.. ane mau hiatus lagi .. #apaan hiatus mulu-_-"# yah ff ini dan itu just sebagai pemberi jejak aj bahwa ane masih eksis nih..wehehe..  
.

.

dan ane gk suka ni format.. ini publish di hp dan jelek..gk rapi..unjoha..

.

GEUROM

.  
REVIEW JUSEYO

.  
THANKS BEFORE


End file.
